Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved packaging device for packaging both magnetic and compact disk media used in the micro-computer industry. More particularly, the invention concerns the compact packaging and distribution of software defined as executable program code or data supplied on either 51/4 inch or 31/2 inch magnetic diskettes or on compact disks.